How about a Little Normal?
by linad181
Summary: A fanfic about wanting normal in an abnormal situation. But honestly? Who wants that when you're dating the God of Thunder? Second fanfic ever! 'T' rating for right now, could change later on depending if I'm willing to post that publicly. Thor/Jane primary with reference to other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Overview: A boyfriend who's the Norse God of Thunder is abnormal enough, the fact that he has to fight extraterrestrial aliens is even worse. But all that is over, for now, and Jane just wants some normalcy. Can she manage to find it?**

**A/N: This fanfic takes place after the Avengers movie. Jane has managed to return Thor to earth after six months and they currently reside in her New Mexico lab/home. Apologies if this story runs into the timeline of events of Thor 2, as I have not yet seen the movie I will be choosing to ignore it. Also, second fanfic ever! So let's see how good I do with major characters! Could be some potential for OOC, but I will try my best to be accurate.**

Jane Foster was in her lab, currently hunched over her computer keyboard and staring at the equations on the screen. The lab, and her home, was a renovated two-story repair garage. The lower part where the cars would have been worked on was her lab, filled with all manner of high-tech gear thanks to her contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. and one generous Tony Stark. The upper portion served as modest housing for her, her assistant Darcy (when she stayed during a break from her schooling), and of course Thor.

It had been about three months since she had managed to open a portal to Asgard and return her Thor to earth, unfortunately the portal remained stable only long enough for him to get through before it catastrophically failed. Stark, Banner and her had been trying to find the solution ever since. Though to be honest, she wasn't in much of a hurry. Perhaps it was selfishness, but all she wanted was the tall, muscle-bound, Asgardian God of Thunder who had stolen her heart a little over a year and a half ago.

Looking at the computer screens that were starting to blur in front of her eyes she decided that perhaps she did indeed need a break. Looking at the time on her computer she saw it was late in the afternoon, and well past a comfortable time for when she had last eaten. She started to get everything cleared off her desk when she stopped and smiled as she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Her God stood behind her, holding her as he brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. She could feel the scratchy beard on his jaw rub against her ear and she couldn't help but lean against it.

Turning his head to kiss the side of hers now he said, "Jane, my Love, I believe it is time for you to rest now. It has been too long since you have had any form of sustenance."

She sighed pleasurably, the smile still on her lips, her eyes closed now as she brought a hand up and laid it on the far side of his face away from her. "For once, my Thunder God, you have read my mind. I was just about to call it a day."

He smiled and taking a small step back he pulled her off her bench and into his arms to face her now. She looked up at him with endearing eyes, "Good. What would you like for our evening meal? Shall we relish in the delight of preparing our own meal? Or shall we, 'go out', I believe is the term."

Burying her face into the soft flannel material that covered his hard, strong pectorals she chuckled and responded with, "Let's go out. I'm sure you're feeling cooped up here."

"An Asgardian Warrior does not complain about discomfort, or being 'cooped up' as you say, especially not to his _Sváss_. I am comfortable enough." He rubbed her back gently.

"Good. In the meantime, how about we go back to the diner? As long as you promise not to throw cups anymore."

Unable to stop the chuckle at the memory of his first meal there and his affinity for the disgustingly delicious drink known as 'coffee'. "On my honor Jane Foster," he said as he then bent slightly and picked her up into his arms, causing her to squeal as she always did when he picked her up, and headed out towards her dilapidated van.

The vehicle had definitely seen better days, but it was reliable and she had to many memories attached to it. Both good and bad. Such as hitting the massive, and then powerless, God that easily held her now. Thor put her down when they reached the vehicle and got in on the passenger side, while she climbed in on the driver's side. Putting the key into the ignition the van grumbled to life and she soon drove off for town.

Despite multiple attempts (along with all the good reasoning) for her to move to New York Jane decided to stay in the small town in New Mexico she'd come to love and even helped save. When she was able to bring Thor back he was _adamant_ to Fury that he would be staying with Jane. Even going so far as to physically threaten the Director when he pushed the issue, this of course earned the Thunder God a large amount of respect from Tony. Eventually relenting, Fury told him that if he was going to stay with Jane they would have to create an identity for him. Taking on the name Jorge Áfastr S.H.I.E.L.D. managed create a brand new person literally overnight.

They eventually came into town and she parked outside the diner they'd had breakfast at the morning of his first arrival. Stepping inside they went and sat down at a table, a waitress coming up and handing them a couple of menus before asking what they wanted to drink.

"Coffee, black as can be," the God said with enthusiasm, and with a side glance at Jane added, "please."

She nodded with a smile, saying, "And I'll have a Coke."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

"I'm glad to see some things are rubbing off on you. Use to be a time you barely had any manners," she said to him.

Giving her one of his usual million-dollar smiles he reached over to take her hand, "That was before my Lady softened this fighter's heart."

"I'm not sure about that, I can be just as stubborn of an ass as you can, not as much mind you," she said with levity in her voice.

He chuckled as the waitress came back and put their drinks down, "Have you decided what you'd like?"

"Yes, I would like the turkey club please," she said.

"Alright, and you dear?" The waitress asked, turning to Thor.

"Four of your double decker burgers along with a large helping of these 'French fries'."

Gaping at him slightly she nodded and headed back to the counter to put their order in. Jane simply shook her head and smiled, "I forget sometimes how much food you can handle in a single sitting. Sometimes I feel the meals I prepare for us are nothing but a snack to you."

"Indeed, but," he added quickly at the look she gave, "do not fret Jane. I have plenty of energy that your wonderful, mouthwatering meals—small they may be—are enough for me."

"Thank you," she replied back, taking a sip of her coke while he grabbed his coffee mug and downed the entire thing in three large gulps. When he suddenly raised the mug in the air, like he was about to throw it down she pointed at him, "Don't you dare mister or I swear I'll…"

He chuckled, and set the stoneware down on the table, "Fear not, I only tease my _Sváss_."

"Do I want to know what that means?"

Reaching over to take her hand once more into his much larger one he replied, "It means 'beloved' in the tongue of my people, a term used only towards those we intend to court."

"Oh, so is that what we're doing? Courting? Makes it sound like you intend for there to be some finality between us," she smiled wider. "Well maybe that's not happening, perhaps I'm just leading you on because you're a pretty face who's good in a bed."

"I may not possess Heimdall's excellent eyesight, but I think you forget who I am Jane. I see exactly how you react to me and what your feelings are. Yes, I intend to take you forever and ever more to be mine, and you know what?"

She could only shake her head, loving when he talked like this.

"I will pursue you to the ends of the nine realms. Any challengers who appear well be crushed, swiftly and mercilessly. In the end, you will always be mine."

Blushing she pulled her hand away to put it in her lap, "Don't talk like that…you know what it does to me."

About to say something else he stopped as the waitress came back with their food, instead settling to give her a smile and a wink. Dropping off the three plates, one with Jane's food another with four double-cheeseburgers (with all the trimmings) and a plate piled high with French fries. She topped off their drinks before leaving them, though she would certainly be watching to see if he could finish all he'd ordered.

Jane smiled as she watched her lover enthusiastically tear into his meal. Thankfully, again, his manners were much better than when he was last here. "Thank goodness you're not Volstagg," she told him with a laugh.

Chuckling he again washed down his first burger and a half with his cup of coffee, the waitress coming over to top him off. "I have many things, a voracious appetite such as Volstagg's, is not among them. Even he is considered by many to eat in excess, but considering his reputation and position he has well-earned the many feasts which he has single-handedly devoured."

"Well, now I'm really glad now." They both laughed and finished their meal.

Coming out of the diner she took his hand and said, "How about a walk? There is a small park about a block down the street."

He smiled, intertwining their fingers together and nodded, saying, "That would be enjoyable."

"Thor?" She asked after a few minutes of companionable silence, her head leaning against his large bicep.

"Yes, my _Sváss_?"

"Do you miss Asgard since coming back?"

Thinking for a moment he looked off into the distance before his thoughts seemed to come back to him and he responded, "I miss my birthplace very much Jane, but my place is, and always well be, with you. You are my home now, I feel if I was without you I would miss you a great deal more than Asgard."

"Do you think you'll ever return?"

"I hope to one day, but when I do I will take you with me. I will show you the wonders of Asgard, from the mountain tops, to the valleys, from the boisterous streets to the peaceful gardens of the palace. We shall reside over it all with you as my wife," he brought their connected hands up to kiss hers, "and my queen."

Blushing deeply at the idea she responded quietly, "Assuming I live long enough."

"What makes you say that my Love?"

"Thor, my wondrous Thunder God, you seem to forget that I am a mere mortal, my time is finite to your near immortality."

He smiled, shaking his head, "Do not worry over such trivialities. Love, like life, is full of twists, turns and many wonderful surprises."

"Perhaps, but that's something to talk about later. Right now I just want to enjoy some normal time with you, life has been far to hectic lately."

He gave her an odd look at her use of the word 'normal', but it quickly passed without her notice and he responded, "Yes, events seemed to have conspired against us lately, however I believe things well be better."

Smiling back at him they continued with some random small talk as they came to the park. The area wasn't very large, about the area of one of the town's blocks. It offered shade, a play area for children and a walkway which split the park into quarter sections. The couple made their way along the path, Thor smiling over at some of the children who were in the play area, their parents watching.

When a ball came flying at them he instantly caught it with his god-like reflexes. A child, perhaps ten or eleven years old, came up and said, "Whoops, sorry mister. I was playing with my friend and I guess I kicked it too hard."

Smiling at Jane for a moment he knelt down to hand the ball back to the kid, "Do not worry my young friend, there is no harm done. That is quite a kick though, you have great strength for one so young," he stood back up to his full height now, the child gaping up at him slightly, "Do not squander it, go and do great things little warrior."

"T-thanks mister," he turned and went back to his friends.

Turning back to look at Jane he smiled at the look on her face as they walked on, "What? I only told him the truth and wished him well, it is customary when seeing a child do a great thing."

She shook her head, still smiling, "I think it was very nice." Leaning her head against him once more they tarried in the park for an hour or so before deciding it was time to head home once more. Making their way back towards the van they headed home. When they arrived back home she let out a large yawn as they came inside. She gasped as he once again picked her up into his strong arms, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

He smiled at her as he walked upstairs to the living quarters, "I believe that it is time for bed my Love."

Smiling back she nudged her head against his chest, "Mmm, I don't think I'll deny that." This was another reason she was glad he was back: she felt as if she'd gotten more sleep the last three months than in the last six.

Coming into their bedroom he helped her disrobe before she went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. As she did so he changed into a simple pair of sweat shorts. Turning down their bed he climbed underneath the cool covers. When she came out, dressed for bed in a simple camisole he had to consciously reign in his libido. As much as she wanted to bed her right there and then he reminded himself that she had a long day tomorrow, and needed all the rest she could get.

She smiled as she came over to him, taking in the sight of his nearly hairless upper body. He was clean shaven everywhere except for a small treasure trail of nearly invisible blonde hair that travelled down the middle of his magnificent six-pack and disappeared into his shorts. She climbed in next to him, almost instantly being taken into his grasp. She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight Thor."

One of his hands started to rub her back as she laid her head down on one of his pectoral muscles, "Goodnight Jane, my Love." Staying awake, as any good lover and protector would do, he waited until she had dropped off into sleep.

Once he heard the deep rhythmic breathing she made that signaled she was asleep he finally closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift off to dream land with her.

**A/N: More to come soon. I hope my translation of the term 'beloved' is accurate. It was the only word I could find and the site didn't specify how it was used. If it's a mistake, please PM so I can fix it. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R very much welcome and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but I hope it's obvious. Don't own anything!**

The next day Jane was continuing to tinker with her equations for creating a stable wormhole. Thor had left for the day due to some Avengers meeting at the base, leaving her to her own devices for a while. Just before noon though she heard a car pull up and smiled when she looked out one of the open garage doors to see her mentor, and pseudo-father, step out of a taxi cab.

Running out of the building she came up and hugged the man. He smiled and laughed as he hugged her back, "Jane! So good to see you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You too, how've you been lately?" She smiled back at him, grabbing one of his bags and heading back towards the building.

"Oh, you know, up to this and that. S.H.I.E.L.D. finally let me go after making sure my brain wasn't permanently scrambled by that bastard Loki."

"It's good to heard you're okay. I felt terrible about that whole mess you had to go through, _both_ of us do."

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Speaking of him though, where is that Thunder God of yours? I assumed he'd be with you."

"He'll be back later, some kind of Avengers meeting at the base."

"What about Darcy?"

"She's coming later this afternoon, she said something about having to get some things in order this morning before she could drive down. After that she's here for a couple weeks."

"That's good, maybe with the three of us we can make a few good useful brain cells and figure out this portal mess."

Jane laughed, "Maybe, but let's get you settled first." She walked past her equipment and up the stairs to the apartment level of the building, Erik following after her.

"So how are things with our resident God and you?" He asked as they went down the hallway towards the guest bedroom that Jane had prepared earlier that day.

She shrugged, "Oh, we're doing fine. I'm still trying to get use to the fact that he's back."

"A year and half is a long time to wait for somebody Jane, have to say you impressed even me with that."

"Well," she gave him a teasing smile, "I guess that'll teach you never to doubt me."

He chuckled, "Boy will it ever."

"So do you guys have any plans for the future?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, you're not my dad after all."

He smiled, "I'm the next best thing."

"True enough," she replied with a small laugh, "No, nothing huge is planned, I think for right now we just want to takes things slow."

"Both of you or just you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Janie, dear, I've known you since you were a sophomore in college. If there's one thing you like to do it's take your time, and that's fine, but sometimes you take too _much_ time, and that's bad. I get it honey, you met a great guy, fell in love with him and then suddenly he disappears for a year and a half. Most people would get over it, but I'm guessing you held out for a particular reason."

With a small nod and a sigh she responded, "Yeah, I did hold out. When we first met him, even though I thought he was just a crazy homeless guy, I felt something. Something I'd never felt before. I've dated off and on since I was 17 years old. Some guys had that spark, others didn't. The ones that did it seemed like it took too long to feel it, and by that time I was already giving up on them. With I first saw Thor though it was instantaneous. Then that night we spent on the roof and he told me about the Nine Realms and Asgard I think that's when I…when I realized…"

"When you realized you loved him?"

"Yeah." She let out a humorless laugh, "I'd known him 48 hours and already I was head over heels for him. How stupid was that?" Sighing again, she continued, "Then he left after saving us from The Destroyer and suddenly I had a void in my life that couldn't be filled…until three months ago. He makes me so happy Erik, but…"

"But what Jane?"

"Could we ever have a normal life together? I mean, I'm a scientist, but that doesn't mean I don't have wants and desires. I wouldn't mind settling down with somebody, have a nice house, you know the white-picket fence type of thing. Hell, maybe even have a couple kids. But, can that happen when you're dating the Norse God of Thunder? What about later on when I'm hitting three digits and looking it, while he's…God knows how old, and still looks like he's 30? And…and why are you smiling Erik? This is serious" She said, looking at his smiling expression with annoyance.

He chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry Janie, dear, I don't mean to sound like I'm making fun of you. I'm just thinking back to your last year in college and how you were freaking out over your final in quantum mechanics. You sunk your teeth into that day in and day out, convinced you wouldn't pass and what did I tell you?"

"To take my time and not worry. That I knew what I was doing and if I went in with a level head I'd do just fine."

"Exactly. The same applies to this situation. You just have to let things happen, remember that while Thor looks, walks, and sorta talks like a human. He is still an alien and doesn't know all the ways of our world, so yeah, you guys aren't going to exactly be normal, but that's alright. You love each and that's all that counts."

She sighed, not fully convinced and said, "I don't know. A quantum mechanics final is one thing, dating is something entirely."

"Well maybe this is something you need to talk to Thor about then."

Nodding she said, "Probably. We'll see though. Right now let's get something to eat," she smiled again.

* * *

Thor and his teammates had finished their meeting/training-session at the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was outside of town. He had given his report to Director Fury regarding Loki, whom the Director still wanted returned to Earth to stand trial for New York. Thor had, again, explained that the courts of Asgard would handle the mischief maker, and that his actions on Earth would be taken into account in their ruling. When Fury had pointed out that Asgard had little feelings for the thousands of lives that had been killed during the attack, Thor quickly countered that there was no containment possible for his brother here on their planet. That even their container for the Hulk on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier had failed to hold him, which quickly shut Fury up on the issue.

After their long day he was heading for the exit so that he could return home when Tony came up next to him and said, "So, Blondie, how's things going with Jane?"

He could not help the small smile that came to his lips and replied, "Her and I are...content for the moment. I am very grateful for yours and Dr. Banner's help to her in bringing me back here."

"For the moment? Don't tell me you two are having problems already," Tony shot back with one of his trademark smirks.

He shook his head, "I do not believe so, Jane has been extremely happy since my return, and I will not deny that I feel the same way. But, I just feel that there is something she is not telling me. Has she, by chance, spoken to you about anything?"

"'Fraid not," the genius said with a shake of his own head, "Though if she did I'd probably just let you two sweat it out. I got my own relationship troubles to work out," he nodded his head, as they exited the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. complex, towards a waiting jet where a certain disheveled-looking doctor stood next to the open stairway.

"I believe that is the first time I've heard you openly speak about your intended."

"He's not my intended, we're friends…_good_ friends."

The Asgardian couldn't help the small smirk he now wore upon his face, "Very well then Man of Iron, I bid thee farewell along with your 'friend'" he said, making air quotes on the word (a trick he had picked up from Jane).

Stark chuckled as he headed towards the jet, smiling just a bit at Bruce. He turned back really quick to Thor and said, "See ya around Blondie, tell that girlfriend, or whatever you Ass-guards call your women, I said hi."

Smiling wider Thor clapped a hand on the smaller man's shoulder as a final farewell before turning away. He brought Mjölnir to bare and with a swing of the mighty hammer he flew off, back towards home.

**A/N: So there's chapter two. Didn't think I could do it, but I did. Thank you to those who have faved/followed my story, it's quite the shot in the arm. As always, please R&amp;R, they will always be welcomed and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Standard disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING!**

Jane and Erik had finished their meal and were currently sitting in her living room having a drink while they continued to discuss the wormhole project. They both stopped however when there was a bright flash and the sound of thunder suddenly filled the room. She went over to the window, already having an idea what was going on.

When the tendrils of lightning that were currently wrapping around the Thunder god's body subsided she saw that he was back in his street clothes. He lowered Mjölnir down to his waist and walked inside through the back door. She turned back to Erik who had a questioning look on his face and she simply said, "Thor's home."

He nodded with a smile, "Ah," he downed the rest of the lemonade in his glass and stood up to meet his recently returned friend.

Seconds later Thor walked in, hanging Mjölnir on the coat rack next to the door as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Immediately going to and picking her up, he captured her lips in a loving kiss. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Breaking off a few moments later she said, "Nice to see you too, how was your Avenger's gathering?"

He smiled back, "Fulfilling. I felt like I was back home and at the arena, very exhilarating. However, all I could think about was my return to you, my _Sváss_."

"Love you too babe," she replied with a chuckle, "Well, perhaps you should put me down now since we do have a guest."

Looking over the blonde smiled even wider and said loudly, "Erik! We meet again!" Putting Jane down he came over and gave the older man a warrior's handshake before suddenly pulling him into a tight hug. "We should go drinking and honor your ancestors once more!"

Erik grunted at the tight embrace, though he couldn't help but return it. "It's good to see your too old friend." Chuckling at the thought of going drinking with the god again, he said, "Sounds like fun, but I'm afraid I can't handle my alcohol as well as I use to. Not that it makes much of a difference on you."

"'Tis true, I find the spirits here on Midgard to be…lacking, in terms of potency," he replied, letting the man go. "Where is Lady Darcy at?" He asked, directing the question to Jane.

"She should be here soon, this is about when she said she'd be-" At that moment they heard a car pull up outside looking out the window Jane saw the crappy Mazda truck that Darcy owned pull up. "Well speak of the devil."

The three went downstairs and outside to the greet the young college student. The short brunette stepped out of her truck, wearing her usual red-knit cap and smiled as the three approached. She hugged them, telling Thor, "Long time, no see Big Guy."

He chuckled as he hugged her back, "You as well Lady Darcy, it is too bad you could not be present when I returned three months ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. School got in the way."

Shaking his head, "There is no need for apologies, being a great scholar is just as honorable as being a great warrior, pursue you're goals and conquer them."

"I well. Anyway," she said with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes, "I'm hungry, long drive from the college you know."

Jane nodded and put an arm around her young assistant's shoulders as they walked towards the garage. Thor and Erik grabbing her bags, the massive Asgardian carrying most of them of course. They put the girl's things in her room before coming back into the kitchen/dining room where Darcy and Jane were sitting with steaming mugs of coffee, an extra-large mug next to Jane for Thor.

Smiling he sat down next to her, instantly wrapping an arm around her waist as he took the mug with the other hand. "So how have things been for you my friend?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her cup, "I'm doing alright, classes are going great. Had to break up with my boyfriend though," the student replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Jane replied to her, "Dave wasn't it?"

Darcy nodded, staring down at her mug now.

Noticing how she slightly scrunched her brow at the sound of the boy's name Thor asked her, "Did you love him?"

"I thought I did at one point, then I just kind of dropped out of it. Decided I couldn't put him through something like that and broke it off."

"That is alright, there are, what's the phrase? 'Plenty of frogs in the sea'? Do not fret Darcy."

Jane tried, and failed, to stop her snicker, "Fish babe, 'plenty of fish in the sea.' I should buy you a book of idioms or something."

Even the brunette student couldn't help her laugh at Thor's mistake, "Thanks Big Guy, you always know what to say."

He beamed, "I'm always happy to help."

"Anyway, I'm starving," Darcy said after a small silence, "What's for dinner?"

Still smiling, Jane replied, "Well, I was thinking of barbequing up some steaks."

"Sounds great, anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "stay here. We all know your cooking skills are practically non-existent." She smiled though, "Don't worry Darce, we've got this." She stood up, grabbing Thor as well, and moved into the kitchen where they began getting dinner ready.

When they finally moved up to the roof, she started the grill and allowed it to warm. It was this waiting period that Thor spoke, "I believe something is bothering Lady Darcy."

Jane nodded, "I think so too."

"I think it has something to do with this Dave."

"What makes you say that?"

"It is the way she reacted when you said the boy's name. For a moment she seemed almost ill by the thought of him."

She shrugged, "It's probably nothing Thor, just a classic example of a bad break up. Happens all the time."

"Perhaps, though maybe I should go talk to her."

When he started to move away she quickly caught his sleeve and said, "No, Thor, honey…just let it go for now. You won't do her any favors my making her talk."

"But, Jane, our friend is troubled. Should we not help her?"

She sighed, "Yes, but we need to let her come to us. This is not Asgard, you can't just take her out drinking and have everything be okay the next day."

"Why not? It worked with the Lady Sif one time. She had gone through a particularly nasty parting, though the man she was parting from got the bad end of it when he had to be carted away after she pummeled him. However, after a night of drinking and merriment she was back to her old self."

"Well, I won't deny that there are some people who do that as well in these kinds of situations. But most of the time that's just seen as self-destructive behavior. I think for now just having her friends be with her is enough for the moment."

"I agree. Though I think the behavior is only detrimental to one's self if it's repeated over and over again."

"Well this isn't Asgard Thor!" she said suddenly as she slapped a piece of meat onto the grill.

He reeled back slightly as if he'd been struck, "I'm sorry Jane, I did not mean to insinuate that-"

"No," she interrupted him, "you didn't. It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

He came to stand right next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, before he asked, "Is everything alright my darling?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Sorry, just feeling a tad stressed. Why don't you go back inside and make the salad?"

"Yes, my Lady," leaning his head down he placed a kiss on the side of her head before letting her go and walked back inside.

* * *

After dinner was over all four were up on the roof stargazing, talking and drinking. A fire was going to create some semblance of warmth as the chill of the desert descended on them, though Jane was helping to stave it off by cuddling up with Thor. A smile gracing the god's face as he held his beloved in the crook of his arm.

Darcy was currently staring into the fire, not really seeming to pay much attention to the conversation around her. Jane couldn't help but notice that, since she had arrived, she avoided looking at her whenever Thor was in contact with her. She tried to reason that it was just her intern suffering post-breakup depression, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling she had. Finally unable to take it anymore she stood up.

"Hey Darce, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up at her friend Darcy shrugged her shoulders and stood as well, "Sure." The two women walked back into the apartment. "What's up?"

"Darcy," she paused for a moment trying to figure the best way to phrase the question to her normally upbeat friend, "is everything alright? You've seemed a bit distant since you got here."

"I'm fine, just…dealing with stuff. You know how it is after a breakup."

Jane nodded, "That I do, I've also seen you after a breakup. You normally bounce back so quick. I've never seen you so mopey. Did you really love David?"

"No!" Darcy replied, just a bit too quickly, "Er, I mean, no," she said calmer, "no, it was just a bit out of the blue. I thought I was starting to like him."

"Are you sure that's it? Thor couldn't help but notice that when I mentioned his name after you first arrived you seemed…sick to hear his name, and I have to admit that I saw it when I said it again just now."

She huffed, "I said I'm fine Jane!" She turned to head to her room.

"Now, I know something's wrong," she reached out to grab her assistant's arm. However, her grasp was quickly broken when Darcy yelped and yanked away. "Darce, I'm sorry, what's," noticing how the younger woman held her arm a deeply concerned look passed over her face, "what's wrong?"

Still rubbing the top part of her arm she quickly said, "Nothing, just sore from an accident."

"Accident? What accident? Are you alright, maybe I should take a lo-"

"I said it's nothing, I'm fine," the intern now took her leave and swiftly left the room before Jane could question her further.

Sighing at the odd behavior of her young friend she went back to the roof.

"Where is Lady Darcy? Is everything alright?" Thor asked when she reappeared, seeming to sense that something was bugging her.

"Went to bed, said she was pretty tired after driving most of the day."

Erik nodded, "I should be heading there myself. Can't stay up all night like you young folks can, well…young _folk_ since I'm sure Thor here has outlived us all many times."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Sleep well my friend."

Giving Jane a peck on the cheek he said, "Night darling."

"Goodnight Erik." When her mentor had disappeared below she waited a moment before coming up to Thor, sitting down and leaning against him once more.

Putting a strong arm around her to hold her close he allowed her some silence to see if she would talk about what was bothering her. When she did not speak up he took it upon himself, "What is on your mind my _Sváss_?"

"Darcy. Something is not right about this whole breakup situation of hers. I've seen her go through breakups before, but none like this. Then when I grabbed her arm she cried out in pain as if it was a tender area, she said it was accident that had happened, but…I just don't believe here. There's something more going on, I just know it. If only I knew _what_ it was though."

"I must admit to being concerned for our friend as well, she is not her usual cheery and provocative self. Perhaps patience is necessary right now, she well tell us when the time is right."

She smiled a little, "I think you're right. But you know me, I don't have a lot of patience." One of her hands snaked it's way under the flannel jacket he wore to the far side of his torso and rubbed the muscles underneath his thin, stretched cotton undershirt.

Giving off a soft growl he pushed her onto him so they were chest to chest before wrapping both his massive arms around her. Looking down into her eyes, a smile tugging at his own lips, "No, I would have to agree that patience is not your strong point milady. There are times when you have the temperament of a bilgesnipe."

She raised an eyebrow, "What part of that is supposed to be sexy Thor?"

He leaned forward, "The fact that you are infinitely more beautiful than those troublesome creatures," he pressed his lips to hers now.

She pressed the kiss back, one arm going around his thick neck, while the hand that had been rubbing his side slid down to go underneath his shirt and touch his heated skin. "I think I'll chose to take that as a compliment," she said, pulling her lips only a fraction of an inch from his.

"Jane…I do not know if I can wait until we return to our chambers, would you allow me to make love to you out here, amongst the stars?"

Smiling wider as she kissed his cheeks and the scruffy stubble he had there, "Yes, my Thunder God, I would love you to take me out here."

**A/N: So there we go. Apologies for taking so long, end of school and the usual excuses. Thank you, thank you! To all the people who have faved, followed, and even just **_**looked**_** at this story. Comments and critique are very much welcomed and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so here we go, chapter 4 of this train wreck. :)**

**As usual, disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Small side note: I would like to thank 'vampireadtic' for their wonderful (and first) review of this story.**

Two days later the town was hosting a small carnival and the four had decided to go. Jane was using it to hopefully cheer Darcy up and maybe get her to open up. Thor, of course, was enjoying himself immensely with all the vibrant energy—as well as the cotton candy Jane had bought for him.

"This fluffy, stringy, sticky concoction is magnificent! We have none of this back home."

"You mean you don't have carnivals in Asgard? I would think they would be quite popular back there," Jane replied.

He smiled and laughed, "We have celebrations and gatherings, perhaps none this quiet, but we do have them. We like any reason to celebrate. Births, weddings, funerals, and more are all cause for song, drink and merriment!"

Chuckling she threaded one of her arms around his at the elbow, "Wow, just about anything huh? We could learn a thing or two from that, too many tightwads around here."

"You are not exactly the party type either my Lady."

"No, I guess I'm not. Next to you at a celebration I'd probably be just a stick in the mud."

"I'm not sure what pieces of a tree and watered dirt would have to do with a celebration."

She laughed again, "No, it means someone who allows enjoyment and fun to pass them by."

"Ah I see, well fear not. I would make enough ruckus for the both of us. There were times when nothing could keep the crowned prince of Asgard from a celebration. The Warriors Three, Sif, and I were, and still are, renowned for our hijinks and shenanigans," his smile dropped, "especially the dishonorable act that allowed us to meet."

"Do you regret it? Despite the fact that you're with a lowly mortal?"

He looked down at her, a soft look on his features as he regarded her, "Jane, despite what you may think, it is I who is not deserving of your love." His smile returned a little, "Despite the fact that _you_ are with a lowly _god_, no I do not regret my actions, I regret perhaps not questioning them, but I could never forgive myself if I had never met you." Bringing her hand up he bent his head down and kissed her knuckles before they continued off down the thoroughfare of the carnival.

"Well if you really like celebrations, perhaps we should take you on some carnival rides."

"Bring them on my fair Lady."

* * *

Sometime later they met up with Darcy and Erik near the game booths. The young college student complaining about some sleaze-ball running the bottle toss game who had promptly taken her money and dismissed her rather rudely when she'd failed to make it.

Jane couldn't help but tease her, "You know these games are rigged right Darce? Kinda like wrestling?"

"Hey! Don't you dare accuse the greatest sport on earth of being fixed!" Came the prompt reply, though a small smile tugged at her lips.

However, Thor was not about to let one of his friends be slighted, "Where is the proprietor of this game? We shall teach him a lesson."

"Knock yourself out Big Guy," she pointed over a booth, "he's over there. But I don't think even you well have much luck."

"We shall see," a mischievous smirk on his face, he walked towards the booth. As he got close he witnessed the man in question telling off the mother of a crying child. Feeling a flash of anger he came up. "You! Game Master, I wish to play!"

The guy, a middle-aged man with graying hair and quite the paunch, looked up at Thor and chuckled, "Sure thing Muscles, whatever you want. Dollar a ball, you get one chance to knock over the three bottles."

He put a dollar down and the man handed him a baseball. Allowing himself a moment to figure out a good grip he threw the ball at the middle pile of bottles. Despite the ball made good contact only the top bottle was knocked down, the bottom two wobbling before quickly righting themselves.

The man laughed loudly, "And another loser! Better luck next time. Guess all those muscles didn't do you much."

Jane and the others were standing back slightly. The astrophysicist stifled her snort with a fist to her mouth, knowing that the man had absolutely _no_ idea who he had just insulted and that he wasn't about to take it laying down.

The thunder god was scowling pretty heavily at this point and asked, "Did you just call me a loser? Mortal!" he spit the word like a curse. He slammed another dollar onto the wood beam on the front of the booth, a large crack appearing. "I demand another ball and another chance. I will prove to you just who the 'loser' is in this instance."

The man simply shrugged and handed Thor another baseball. The god took a good grip on the sphere, he glanced over at the child who had refused to let his mother lead him off. Giving him a small smile and a wink he turned his gaze back to the man and gave him a glare. Cocking his arm back he threw the ball with enough force that not only did the bottles in the middle stack explode but their remains also blew apart the stacks on either side. There was also a new, perfectly round, baseball sized hole in the back of the vinyl tent covering surrounding the booth.

Sending a smug smirk the proprietor's way he looked down at the child who was cheering him on and asked, "Which prize would you like little one?"

The boy pointed at one of the massive tiger's hanging up. The man, glaring at Thor now, begrudgingly took it down and handed it to the boy. "Now scram, all of ya!"

"I believe I am entitled to two more prizes. I did knock down all three of your stacks, one prize per stack is the rule?"

"Prize per stack _per ball_ smartass."

"Your sign simply says prize per stack. Allow me two more or we will have an issue."

"Oh yeah? Think I'm scared of you?"

Scowling once more Thor grabbed one of the baseballs from the basket, saying, "Honor thy word Game Master or…" trailing off he flexed his large bicep and crushed the ball in his hand.

The man's eyes instantly widened and started to shake a little. "Y-yeah, s-s-sure, two m-more prizes."

The god instantly smiled again, he turned back to his friends, "_Elskling_ and Lady Darcy, choose what you want."

The two women couldn't help but share Thor's infectious smile and pointed out which prizes, a large white bear for Jane and a monkey for Darcy. The astrophysicist came up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Anything for you my Love." Holding onto her bear he took Jane's arm and they walked back to her van to head back for home, though not before Darcy managed to get the last word and flipped the bird to the purveyor.

* * *

Later in the evening after Thor had been on the rest of the carnival rides (twice each) the four decided that it was time to be getting on home. As they piled in the van, Jane drove off for the converted repair station, a palpable silence filled the vehicle. Thor was seated next to Darcy on the back bench. "You seem much happier Darcy, I have not seen your smile for days. I'm glad that the carnival has much improved your mood."

She young girl nodded, "I know, I'm sorry I've been such a Debby Downer lately…things haven't been well."

"It is always hard when one has to give up someone they thought they could love."

"It isn't just the break up…things between Dave and I weren't that great."

Meeting her eyes through the rearview mirror Jane asked, "Darcy, are you sure that everything is alright? You know we just want to help."

"It's nothing for you guys to worry about," she said, starting to get irritated once more, "I'm fine, everything's _fine_. Can we please drop it?"

An awkward silence filled the van the rest of the trip home, even Thor being somewhat at a loss of words to say to his friend. Darcy quickly cleared out of the van, grabbing her monkey, and headed up to her room with a curt goodnight to the others.

Sighing loudly the astrophysicist said, "I wish we could do something to make her open up. I have a bad feeling about this. The last time I saw her this upset was when her iPod got taken by SHIELD."

"I am troubled as well Jane, I do not like seeing our friend so downtrodden."

"Nor I," Erik contributed. "Something happened between her and Dave, something more than a breakup."

"Well, I think she's effectively shut down for the night. Let's head to bed and we'll see to things in the morning."

A nod from her two compatriots and they all went inside now. Jane headed down the hallway to her bedroom to get ready for bed while Thor stayed back to talk to Erik for a few moments. Eventually bidding the man goodnight before he followed in his lover's footsteps.

The god smiled as he came into the bedroom and began to undress. Seeing Jane on the bed snuggled up to the giant bear he'd won her he asked, with mock offense, "What's this?"

Smiling back as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into the softness of the bear's chest she replied, "Just snuggling up with my new bed-buddy."

"Oh really? Why is he on my side of the bed? Are you replacing me?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about if I am?"

With a throaty chuckle he finished peeling off his clothes and pulling on the gray sweats he normally wore to bed. Quickly settling himself into the bed he turned her towards him and pulled her to his massive chest, the two of them on their sides. "I think I need to show you just who you're supposed to curl around at night."

Looking into his eyes she put a hand on the side of his face, rubbing his stubble for a moment. Her hand then started to travel downwards over his thick neck and shoulder to massage his large bicep. She then put her hand on the middle of his chest and closed her eyes, the smile still very much in place on her face, as she could feel the strong rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Don't worry, you're the only person I want to cuddle up with at night."

Gazing into each other's eyes he smiled back at her. The arm on the mattress side of his body was around her waist while the hand on his other arm went up and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward to give her a short, but powerful kiss before pulling back to say, "I love you Jane Foster, for all of my days I will love you and only you."

She curled her head up underneath his chin and was about to drift off when her eyes shot open at his next words.

"I know there are things that trouble you about us, while I don't know what they are, I know they are there. I only want for your happiness and I am determined to do whatever it takes to make that happen. When you feel you can, I very much want you to talk to me." Feeling the hot tears against his skin as she squeezed her eyes shut and curled harder against him he said, "Fear not, _Elskling_, this is a matter for later discussion. Right now, we must focus on our friend Darcy."

She simply nodded against his chest as he continued to hold her tightly, eventually falling asleep into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: So there we are. I apologize for the long delay I've been working on another story with a couple OCs of mine that I'm going to post on 's sister site as well as, you know, life. **

**Anyway, I hope this kinda fits in to what I'm doing and makes sense. I think this was more a filler chapter than anything to put some time in between events.**

**Well, see you people in Chapter 5 and as always rate and review! It's so awesome to hear from people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo….here we go. Next chapter. Only took me…however long between when the last chapter got posted. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, they still aren't my characters.**

**WARNING: Potential trigger! Everyone can kinda guess from the last couple of chapters what's going on, but I'm going to say it anyway.**

The next morning found Jane curled up in her favorite position: her Thunder God's arms around her and she with her head laying on his chest, just underneath his chin. A smile on her face she kissed the bare skin in front of her lips, a small pleased sound coming from her bedmate. Deciding to do it again she kissed a trail upwards until she was kissing underneath his jaw.

By now a smile had appeared on Thor's lips and after a few more kisses he said, eyes still closed, "Mmm, if you keep that up Jane Foster breaking our fast well not be the first thing on our agenda today."

"Oh? Does that mean you want me to stop then?" She kissed up and down the underside of his jaw before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"By the Nine Realms do not stop…"

Smiling wider she gave him a slightly longer kiss before quickly jumping out of the bed before he could stop her. "Sorry, call of nature," she told him quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

He sat up, realizing he was half-aroused and looked at the bathroom door with a lopsided smile, "Teasing wench." Swinging his legs off the bed he pulled on a pair of deep maroon pajama bottoms before walking out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Going over to the cupboard he grabbed the box of Pop-Tarts. When he turned around he noticed Darcy sitting in the empty living room, a cup of coffee in one hand while she stared out the windows.

"Good morning Darcy," he announced as he came over to her.

She started slightly and said, "Oh! Hey Thor, you frightened me."

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you."

"No," she replied with a shake of her head, "my fault, I was just…lost in thought."

"I see." He sat down in the chair next to her, "Might I inquire as to what about?"

"David."

"Your former suitor, ah. What has brought back thoughts of him?"

Looking at him, then looking back at the hallway to see if Jane would come out any minute. Though when she heard the shower come on she figured she had a little bit of time. She sighed, "You have to promise me something Big Guy."

"What is it?"

"This stays between us, you can't tell anyone and you can't get mad."

"You have my word."

"David was…abusive towards me."

Swallowing the flash of intense anger he simply said, "I see," he put his box down. "How long did you two know each other?"

"Oh…about 5 months."

"When did he start this…behavior?"

"About a month in. It was little things at first like grabbing me to tightly, or yanking me about, but it wasn't all the time and the couple times it happened he was super stressed out so I rationalized it out."

"But it didn't stop there?"

She shook her head, "As things went on he got more physical, but he never hit me in the face or anywhere that couldn't be covered." She slid up the sleeve of one of her arms and showed him the bruises on her upper arm.

"Did he do anything else?" Thor asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Sighed, taking another sip of her coffee, "Three days ago he came to my room right as I was packing to head out. We had another fight and he tried to force himself on me." Unable to help himself he let out an angry rumble which also caused _Mjölnir _to ring from its spot near the door. "I managed to get him off me though with some pepper-spray to the eyes and a knee to the groin, but…"

He reached over and took her hand, "Do not trouble yourself with any more thoughts about it Darcy, I shall take care of things. No one well be allowed to harm my friends whilst they lie under my protection."

She gave him a small smile, "Unless you plan to come back to my school to kick his ass I'm not sure what you can do. I'll just call the police on his ass, I should've done it after I got away but I was so upset I just wanted to get here and didn't think about it."

Returning her smile with a wider one he said, "Do not doubt for the Fates have always favored the crowned Prince of Asgard. They will not fail me now in seeking retribution."

"Thanks Thor."

He nodded, "You're most welcome Darcy."

"Welcome for what?" They both heard and turned their heads to the hallway as Jane came walking out, fully dressed though her hair hung down still damp from the shower. She came over and put her arm around his neck.

Slipping his own arm around her waist he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Nothing to concern yourself with _Elskling_."

"Alright?" She gave his a dubious look for a moment before saying, "Anyone hungry?"

"I am," Darcy said, "But I'm going to hit the shower first." Standing up she headed back to the bathroom.

"I as well," Thor said, shoving the last half of a Pop-Tart into his mouth.

Jane laughed and kissed him again, enjoy the taste of cinnamon and sugar on his lips, "How many of those things have you eaten? You can't still be hungry?"

He smiled, "I'm afraid they are 'tis but a snack for me. Surely you do not intend for me to wither away do you?"

"Thank God S.H.I.E.L.D. pays me a bunch of money, honestly I think they do it because they know I have to feed you."

Walking into the kitchen they both started to help prepare breakfast. By the time they were done Darcy and Erik had joined them. The two arrivals sat down as Thor came over and each set a plate in front of them. Returning their thanks he returned into the kitchen just in time to swipe the two plates from Jane's hand.

"Sit Love, I shall attend to you."

Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled and went to sit next to Darcy. Thor poured drinks for them—himself taking half the pot of coffee in the oversized novelty mug Darcy had gifted him with that said 'World's Biggest Hammer' on the side. Bringing everything back into the dining room he placed it on the table and sat down in his chair next to Jane.

* * *

When breakfast was over Jane decided to put her research assistant to work by sending her out into the field to start gathering atmospheric data. The hope being to find better ways to refine her Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Her and Erik remained in the garage though, both doors open to allow for a cross breeze on the hot spring day. Thor had walked into the town to 'fetch more supplies' as he put it. She had simply smiled and shook her head slightly, her replies of that not being necessary falling on stubborn ears.

Little more than a half hour had passed when the two heard a car pull up in front of the garage. The pair looked outside before looking at each other, "Were you expecting anyone to visit today Janie?"

"No, nobody. Not even a pesky S.H.I.E.L.D. 'inspection'."

"Could be a surprise one."

"Maybe…" She walked out of the garage though and called out, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Out of the red Mustang that pulled up a man, roughly mid-twenties, with jet-black hair and wearing jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt, stepped out. "You Jane?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm looking for Darcy."

"Are you David?"

"Yeah."

Scowling slightly Jane replied, "Darcy's upstairs sleeping in." She lied to keep him here and hopefully get some information out of him. Wanting to confirm her own set of suspicions she had about the man.

"Well can ya wake her up? I really need to talk to her."

"She had a long night last night, she really needs her rest. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It's my concern when the _ex_-boyfriend to my assistant and friend suddenly shows up out of the blue and starts making demands."

David frowned, "Look, I don't know what she's told you, but I can tell you it's all a bunch of bull. We had a bit of a falling out, I was an idiot. I want to apologize to her."

Standing her ground she crossed her arms, "Like hell. You're not getting in here. I don't know exactly what you've done, but a lot more than just a 'falling out' happened between you two. She's depressed and hiding some suspicious aches and pains…as if somebody's been grabbing and yanking on them. You're not seeing her and you're going to turn around and leave. Right now."

Erik was now standing behind Jane, trying his best to glare down David as well. "You've been asked to leave, I suggest you do it."

"Shut it old man!" David spat out in Erik's direction. "Just let me talk to her! Now!"

"No!"

David snarled and lashed out, backhanding Jane and yelling, "Let me talk to her!"

Before Erik could react and retaliate, David was hoisted off the ground. Thor having seen him had quickly rushed over and now held the struggling man in the air by the front of his shirt with a single fist. His deep blue eyes burning with a raging fury that was barely being held onto.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you struck my Jane or I will make you but a smear on the pavement."

"I'm looking for Darcy and she wouldn't let me talk to her."

Thor's eyes quickly lit up with realization before growing darker as he felt his anger rise even more. "You are David…you are the one who attempted to force yourself on the Lady Darcy!"

At this both Jane and Erik gasped. Though David remained defiant, "Look, that's not how it went down! She…"

Thor growled as he interrupted him, "I do not need to hear your excuses or recreations! Besides your actions against Jane would seem to prove Lady Darcy's version correct." Dropping David onto the ground he said, "I do not wish to fight a person who is so beneath me that they would not last but the merest moment of a second with me. You shall leave this town, and move your studies elsewhere. I will not stand to have you anywhere near Darcy."

Thoroughly flustered David quickly stood up, "Who the hell do you think—"

Once more cutting him off Thor roared at him, "My name is Jorge and I protect these lands. You are not welcome here and you will leave. Darcy will not be speaking to you now, tomorrow, or ever!"

Jane came over and put a hand on her lover's arm, sensing his rapidly rising temper and loss of patience. While his attitude may have gotten a lot better since their first meeting, she knew just how fiercely protective he could be and what happened to people and things that tested his limits. Unfortunately David had other ideas and decided to take a swing at Thor. Before she could do anything to stop them Thor swiftly deflected the man's arm and shoved an open palm into his chest sending David flying back against his car.

Walking over he grabbed David by his shirt again, the look on the smaller man's face now showing pain and fear. "Count yourself lucky this day that I decided to be merciful to you _mortal_," he spat the word as if it were a curse, "next time will not be so. I could break your back over my knee if I so chose and if you continue to test my patience I shall not be held responsible for what happens."

Seeming to finally get the message David shakily got into his car and sped away.

Turning back to Jane he put a gentle hand on her reddening cheek where she'd been struck, "Are you alright _min Elskede_?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just…can't believe what happened." A thought clicked in her head as she looked up at Thor, "Is that what you and Darcy were talking about this morning when I walked in?"

Pulling his hand back he bowed his head, "Forgive me Jane, Lady Darcy told me not to tell you. She did not want you to overly worry for her. She told me that she thought the problem dealt, obviously I did not feel that way, but I knew telling her would probably not end well."

She smiled a little as she grabbed his hand with both of hers, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble Thor. I wish you would have told me, but I know how you always keep your word." She sighed, "Now, we need to think of what to do about David."

"Do you not think the matter closed?"

"Thor…men like David don't give up easily. Even when they're told to back off, often times they just come back more forcefully. This creep's got it bad for Darcy and he's just going to come back again and again until someone stops him. Things like this must surely happen in Asgard."

"There are occurrences, yes, but nothing like this kind of obsession. Even in my long lifetime I have never seen behavior such as this."

Still smiling gently at him she gently rubbed the back of the hand she was holding, "Pray that you never do again Thor. It is despicable and reprehensible to say the least."

"Especially when it happens to someone you love. When I saw him strike you I wanted nothing more than to, quite literally, grab him by both arms and pull him apart."

Though she blanched a little at his description, she also felt strangely complimented by his declaration. "Come on, Darcy will be back any moment and we should probably tell her about our little encounter."

The three of them turned to head inside. When Darcy arrived back Jane and Erik were sitting at the table while Thor stood by the window and looked out at the desert seeming to be thinking quite hard on something.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked, when she noticed the looks on their faces, "I feel like I'm about to have an intervention," she said trying to inject some levity into the situation.

Jane looked over at her and patted the seat next to her, "Darcy, come and take a seat."

"Alright, now I know this is an intervention," she replied as she came over and sat down. "I'll admit it, I took a hit of weed, _once_, last quarter, but that was it. I _swear_."

Jane pursed her lips, "That _better_ be a joke."

Darcy chuckled, "Duh! Please, I'm not that stupid."

"Darcy," Jane began, taking a pause, "David came over while you were out in the field. Darcy…we know what he did to you, or what he _tried_ to do to you."

Throwing a glare over at Thor she cried out, "You told her! I told you not to tell her, you promised me you wouldn't tell her!"

Coming over he put a hand on her shoulder, "I did not inform Jane of what we discussed, I did however confirm it. She was able to deduce it from David himself."

She sighed loudly, "Whatever, is he at least gone?"

"I hope for his sake he is," Jane replied, "Thor here barely contained himself. I would hate to see what he does if David doesn't heed his warning."

"I hope he doesn't," Darcy said. After a moment of silence between the four she said, "Can we go get some pizza or something? I haven't had anything since this morning. I'm starving."

Laughing Jane nodded, "Sure, Darce, whatever you want."

**A/N: So there's the end of chapter five. I love these characters and these people, so much!**

**As always thank you for the watches, favs, and reviews. They are so inspiring and great to read!**


End file.
